El canto de un sinsajo
by Emmie Gin
Summary: Los niños crecen, y con el tiempo necesitan conocer las pesadillas, el libro, la guerra. La realidad que los rodea. —Familia Mellark—.
1. El canto de un sinsajo

**El canto de un sinsajo**  
><span>Disclaimer<span>: _Personajes de Suzanne Collins_.  
>Historia original.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

Ahora mismo Katniss se encuentra en la Arena, junto con Peeta, está de espaldas a él, recuerda brevemente la escena de los charlajos y no pudo evitar atemorizarse. No puede pasarle nada a Prim, no ahora. No ahora que Katniss está allí, lejos de ella. Aunque Peeta haya querido cambiar sus emociones y evitar que se vuelva maníaca en la arena, aún no puede controlarse. Pero debe ser fuerte, porque todo Panem la mira ahora y sabe que debe mostrarse capaz de todo, aunque sus debilidades salgan a flote.

Sin dar demasiadas excusas, le dice a Peeta que la acompañe hasta la playa. No quiere sentirse sola en un momento como éste y Peeta es el indicado, la conoce más que los demás.

Ambos miran a direcciones distintas, ella mira el agua mientras él mira la selva. Comienza a tranquilizarse, lentamente. Mira al cielo y ve la luna, intentando descifrarla, lo único que consigue es que Peeta comience a hablarle.

—Katniss...

Pero después se volvió todo blanco.

Es una mañana de abril cuando Katniss se despierta y ve al chico del pan dormido junto a su lado, lanzando algún que otro ronquido que hace que ella ría levemente para no despertarlo. Empieza a recordar su sueño: el Quarter Quell. Hace mucho no soñaba sobre los Juegos, tampoco es que quisiera, pero raramente piensa en como dejó de soñar con esas cosas. Las pesadillas no dejaron de existir para ella, aunque ya no las sueñe tan frecuentemente como antes. Todo se lo debe a Peeta, quien con mucho trabajo, logró hacer que Katniss dejara de soñar siempre con el pasado.

Se levanta de la cama y abre las cortinas y las ventanas, ve las flores que delicadamente cultivó hace unos días con su hija y se siente feliz por el comienzo de un nuevo día. Siente un chillido pero lo único que ve es a Muffin, la gata de la familia. No es que le gusten los gatos, ya bastante tuvo con Buttercup, pero ella no le da, ni siquiera, ninguna atención a Muffin.

—Ve para allá, vas a despertar a Peeta —hace señas con la mano espantándola—. Ah, gata maldita.

Sin querer, lo dijo en voz alta, pero Peeta ya estaba despierto, mirando la escena como si fuera un nene chiquito curioso de ver que sucede.

—Es la gata —le dice a él—, siempre la gata.

—¿Ves _Muf_? Ya la pusiste de mal humor —dice Peeta, levantándose de la cama y tomando a la gata con las manos. Katniss solo mufa. —Está bien, está bien, para ti también hay.

Deja a la gata irse de la habitación y toma a Katniss de la cintura. Peeta sonríe maliciosamente y comienza a hacerle cosquillas. Katniss odia las cosquillas.

No saben en que momento, ambos están otra vez en la cama, riéndose. La castaña no se quedó de brazos cruzados y Peeta recibió su dosis de cosquillas también.

—Eso es para que aprendas que la gata es puramente molesta —reprocha ella.

—Sólo la tomé y le di cariño.

Katniss bufa y se levanta de la cama. Peeta comienza a seguirla.

—En cualquier momento echo a la gata y a vos de la casa.

—A los niños también les gusta. Es por eso que la trajimos.

—Los niños se quedan.

—Claro, y Peeta se queda solo.

—¡Por supuesto! Eso es por las cosquillas de recién.

Cuando bajan de las escaleras ven por la ventana a los chicos jugando en el patio trasero de la casa, mientras recolectan flores en una canasta lila que Sae la Grasienta les regaló años atrás.

Cuando entran de vuelta a la casa, Katniss y el niño toman las flores de la canasta y las dejan en un florero mientras que Peeta y la niña de ojos azules, al igual que él, llevan el desayuno al living.

Una vez que ya comieron, un canto se hace presente en la casa y los cuatro giran sus cabezas hacia la ventana.

—No puede ser —dice Katniss tapándose la boca con su mano.

—¿Qué es mamá? —pregunta el niño.

—Un sinsajo —logra decir ella.

Rápidamente, los niños salen corriendo en busca del ave y Peeta y Katniss los siguen atrás sin perder su rastro.

Cuando el sinsajo se posa en un árbol, Katniss le susurra a su hija en el oído:

—Es hora de que cantes la canción que te cantaba cuando tenías cinco años. Si al sinsajo le gusta tu voz y tu canción, no dudará en repetir tu melodía.

La niña comienza a cantar y pronto el sinsajo le sigue su ritmo. Luego llegaron más sinsajos –seguramente escucharon que una hermosa voz cantara por el lugar– y repitieron sin parar toda su canción.

Lo increíble de todo, es que la niña heredó la voz de la madre.

—Peeta... —dice Katniss mientras ve a los niños bailar cerca del árbol— ¿crees que es tiempo de enseñarles el libro?

—Si, lo entenderán —le dijo, tomándola de la mano y yendo juntos hasta el árbol donde los sinsajos se posan en él.

* * *

><p>¡Ay! Que difícil es no saber como se llaman los hijos de Katniss y Peeta.<p>

Esta escenita va cerca del epílogo, no sé si ubicarlo antes o después de él, pero da igual. Va con un poquito de humor al principio (me deprimí demasiado con el epílogo del libro, así que acá va algo _distinto_).


	2. Huellas en la arena

Disclaimer: _Personajes de Suzanne Collins_.  
>Acá escribo la segunda parte, a pedido. Me di cuenta que en el primer capítulo no cerraba la historia y aparte, tuvo buena crítica.<br>**Notas:** A la hija de Katniss y Peeta la llamé Prim. Y al hijo, Cinna. Necesitaba ponerles un nombre. Y aquí va...

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

Son las ocho y media de la mañana del día siguiente. Katniss corre hacia la habitación de sus hijos porque escucha gritos provenientes de su hija, Prim. Si hay algo de lo que lamenta Katniss es que viva con pesadillas como ella, porque su hija no debe pasar por lo mismo. No se lo merece. Katniss siempre le canta una canción y eso la calma internamente, para que pueda descansar otra vez.

Lo que más le asusta es no poder hacer algo por ella; no existe un remedio o calmante que no sea la voz, porque así creció Prim.

—_Shh_, hija, calma —le dice Katniss abrazándola y acariciando su pelo rubio. De reojo mira a su hijo, que curiosamente observa desde la cama, para ver si su hermana puede tranquilizarse. Porque como Katniss, él tampoco quiere que viva recuerdos de los que no le pertenecen. —Duerman un poco más. En una hora los levanto para desayunar —les da un beso a cada uno y se retira de la habitación.

Al salir, Katniss se dirige directamente a la cocina donde encuentra a un Peeta adormilado cocinando pastelitos para todos. Apenas pronuncia un "¿Está Prim bien?" A lo que Katniss le responde "Como siempre".

Prim sueña pesadillas cada dos o tres veces por mes. Pero todas son intensas, como si hubiera nacido una nueva Katniss.

**. . .**

Peeta y Katniss saben lo que les depara el día de hoy: mostrarles el libro a los niños y además, contarles lo sucedido en aquellos Juegos del Hambre. Ya había llegado el momento y cuanto más tarde, peor. Aún así, aunque sus hijos ya sepan un poco de la historia, por la escuela, ambos saben que expresado por ellos, los niños lo entenderían mejor.

Cuando sus hijos se levantan, los cuatro desayunan tranquilamente, Cinna contando que soñó que cabalgaba con caballos sobre una pradera bellísima, Prim pidiéndole a su padre que le enseñe a cocinar pastelitos y Katniss reía de como Cinna hacía pucheros porque su padre y su hermana no lo escuchaban.

—Niños —comienza a decir Katniss—, papá y yo debemos contarles algo, de lo cual sabemos que llegó el tiempo indicado y no se debe ocultar más —tomó una pausa y continuó—. Peeta, por favor, trae el libro.

Peeta se levantó de su asiento y tomó el libro que tienen guardado en un armario. Decidido, abre la primera página, una fotografía de Katniss y Peeta ganadores de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre, y Katniss nota que en sus manos llevaban aún las bayas y sonríe para sí.

Peeta comienza a hablar.

—Como saben, mamá y yo nos conocimos a la edad de cinco años. Y a partir de la finalización de los Juegos del Hambre, hablábamos siempre. Ésta foto que ven acá es el fin de los primeros Juegos. Ambos decidimos actuar frente al Capitolio de que nos tragábamos las bayas, porque como había sido siempre: no podían haber dos o más ganadores. El Capitolio decidió por fin, dejarnos de ganadores a ambos. A partir de ese momento empezó la Revolución.

Peeta dio vuelta la hoja. Esta vez era un escrito sobre la Arena, donde Katniss escribió unas palabras antes del matrimonio de Finnick y Annie.

Katniss tomó la palabra esta vez.

—Se los voy a leer. _Aquí estoy con Buttercup, el gato que tanto detesto. Aún me pregunto como Prim puede vivir con él, pero me siento satisfecha de que tenga a alguien con quien permanecer viva. Me he dado cuenta de que Prim está creciendo sin mí, de que yo me alejo de mi familia, sin causa y sin motivo. Finnick y Annie están a punto de casarse y yo me siento celosa, Finnick tiene a quien amar, Annie también. Todos se sienten entusiasmados en la idea de un matrimonio entre tantos sucesos. Yo lo único que puedo hacer es sonreír. Por ellos. Ya ni recuerdo la última vez que sonreí. __**K.**_

Los chicos se quedan callados. Si hay algo que aprendieron es quedarse mudos en momentos así, donde las palabras no llenan el vacío de los recuerdos. Peeta asiente, dándole a entender a Katniss que podrían dar vuelta de página.

Lo siguiente, es una pintura de Peeta, un bosquejo más que nada. De un sinsajo. Katniss nunca supo cuando él lo dibujo, pero a pesar de ser un dibujo sin terminar, era sumamente parecido y lo hacía recordar a su padre.

—¡El ave que vimos ayer! —Gritaron los niños—, el sinsajo.

Katniss y Peeta sonríen. No hay palabras para algo que ya lo saben. Dan vuelta la página, una carta del padre de Katniss para su hija.

—Oh por Dios —Katniss toma la carta y la lee, no era tan larga, sólo saludaba a Katniss por su tercer cumpleaños. —_Querida hija, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Ya tienes tres años y aún no puedo creer como pasa el tiempo. Creía que era ayer cuando te tuve por primera vez en brazos. Recuerdo la primera vez que reíste, que lloraste, que te cantamos con mamá tu primer "Feliz Cumpleaños". ¡Feliz día, y que cumplas muchos más!_

—Siempre quise conocer al abuelo —dijo Cinna—. De seguro fue una persona increíble.

—Lo fue —dijo Katniss—, siempre fue mi ejemplo a seguir.

—Papá... ¿Qué es lo que tienes en tu mano? —preguntó Prim.

Katniss y Cinna voltearon a ver a Peeta. Lo que tiene en su mano es una fotografía, al principio no se ve que es, pero después lo muestra: una fotografía del nacimiento de Prim, la morocha en brazos de Katniss. Peeta la había sacado.

Katniss sonríe.

Peeta se levanta de su asiento y busca entre los cajones de un mueble un portarretrato y puso la fotografía junto con otras más: La familia de Peeta, la de Katniss, una de Primrose Everdeen, una de Prim aprendiendo a caminar y otra de Cinna en su primer día de clases.

—Niños, hasta acá terminamos. Mucha información por un día, mañana seguiremos —dice Katniss. Mira a Peeta de reojo y se dirige con Prim y Cinna hasta la habitación de ellos. Toma a los chicos y entre los tres se sientan en una alfombra blanca que queda cerca de la cama de Cinna y les dijo: —Prim, especialmente a ti, les quiero contar algo breve sobre mis pesadillas. No es un tema delicado —explica mirando directamente a su hija—, porque a pesar de que hayan pasado años, aún sigo teniéndolas, porque no me van a abandonar aún. Prim, las tuyas son menos comunes que las mías, pero sueñas pesadillas que no te pertenecen, porque son recuerdos míos. Pero debo agradecer —toma a Prim en sus manos— de que te suceda pocas veces en un mes. Mis... Mis pesadillas fueron desde siempre, pero los Juegos las intensificaron aún más. Niños muertos, mi padre, mi madre, Prim, los Juegos, los mutos, todos, todos ellos pertenecen a mis sueños todas las noches. Pero ya vivo con ellas y hasta mi último día —Katniss se levanta y con un beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos, y al final dice: —Los amo.

Al salir de la habitación, Katniss se encuentra con Peeta cerca de la puerta. Ambos se miran y junto con un movimiento de cabeza Peeta dijo:

—¿Podrán vivir con la realidad?

—No tienen otra alternativa. Saben que nosotros estaremos siempre con ellos, pase lo que pase.

Peeta le toma la mano a Katniss en señal de _"Todo estará bien"_. Mientras que la vida la pasan con lo último que les queda: sus hijos.

* * *

><p>Listo. Creo que por fin la historia quedaría terminada. Faltan un montón de cosas que Peeta y Katniss deben contar a sus hijos, pero no quiero entrar en muchos detalles. Sólo lo fundamental.<p>

Gracias por los reviews que recibí en el capítulo anterior. Y por los alertas y favoritos. Realmente me sentí muy contenta con cada uno. ¡Gracias de nuevo!


End file.
